Encantadora tormenta
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: [One-shot] [English version] One of the countless days when Sakura and Sasuke traveled together.


Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the story is mine.

* * *

 **Lovely Storm.**

 _By Girl of Dark._

The sky was gray, warning from a storm that was coming hard. Sasuke glanced at Sakura as she saw the sky, watching. Sasuke thought he was the luckiest man in having Sakura as he wife, it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sasuke turned to the sky again with some shame when he saw that Sakura looked at him suddenly because she felt his piercing gaze. They were now husband and wife, but Sasuke was still a little shy as before. Sakura smiled with a slight blush.

"We will be better if we go to a cave near... darling" Sakura said shyly and with some flirting. Sasuke felt an inexplicable emotion, but it felt recomforting. Sakura had never named like that in this little time married, so this explain the little surprise of Sasuke. She didn't look him, but Sakura could clearly notice the blush on his cheeks, he looked so adorable. She loved to see him blushing.

"Hmp." He only limited to say his common monosyllable and they walked together to the front, with hope to find some shelter.

They walked a few meters more and the rain begun with small drops that in a few seconds later felt faster and in greater quantity. Sasuke took hard the thin but strong hand of Sakura, noticing that the storm was becoming stronger and it will be worse. They ran a few meters more, trying not to trip with the small stones that abounded in their way.

"Sasuke-kun! There!" Sakura exclaimed while she pointed with her free hand the large cave that was located on the left. Sasuke looked at the place quickly and ran toward it faster.

Their hands released when they arrived, getting cold already. Sakura shivered terribly. Sasuke heard the sound of her teeth crashing several times. He took off his long and black layer and stretched it towards Sakura. She took the layer and get up from the ground. Sakura approached to Sasuke that seconds before she was in front of him, now she was in his right side. Sakura settled the layer to cover both of them well and she put her head in his chest, while Sasuke put his arm on her shoulder, trying to warm her. Sakura sighed, she stopped shaking as she the felt the warmth of her beloved husband in her. Sasuke rubbed his only hand on Sakura's arm to warm her more.

"Don't worry, being near to you is really enough, darling." Sakura whispered without looking into his eyes. Sasuke blushed slightly and he smirked.

"You're hotter."

"Pervert." Sakura murmured pursing her lips with a playful look. Sasuke laughed at her comment. He remembered their first night together. Both were a bundle of nerves, inexperienced in a totally unknown but totally desirable situation. Sasuke wanted Sakura as she wanted him, or more, and that was the thrust.

They started slow, with those clumsy but sweet kisses, with caresses filled with pure love. That night started awkwardly, but Sasuke was surprised to notice that Sakura wanted to rule their time, but fuck, Sakura was making him crazy with her soft caresses. Sasuke always was in control in all the situations and he will be in this too. He won that unaware competition. Sakura was surprised to really know how Sasuke was in their unique and intimate moment, but she was the guilty for Sasuke. With just scream his name with that suffix yesteryear, she was making him lose his head even more with the only goal of increasing the beautiful and indescribable sensation that were feeling both.

"Remember who started with the perversions." Sasuke said and he smiled sideways, remembering when she reached into his pants, playing with his erect member. Sasuke began to feel warmer and he started to breathe trying to control himself.

"You win. But remember who followed me and totally won me." Sakura said and she turned to see him with that look. Oh no, not _that_ look. Sasuke felt how his member started to harden more.

"Hmp, I don't remember." He said trying not to remember or... Sakura noticed on his face how he was so nervous, like he was trying to evade her look and she understood. The Miss Uchiha smirked, she knew what she had to do. Sakura dropped her right hand to the big bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke sighed and continued when he growled. Sakura smiled.

"Now you remember, right, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in his ear as she continued massaging slowly, making him lose all sense of time, place, everything. Sasuke grabbed his wrist tightly, causing surprise on Sakura.

"And you say that the pervert is me." He smiled aside, that irresistible smile that made the heart of Sakura accelerate more. Both smiled knowingly.


End file.
